Redemption
by Mom2abntb
Summary: A B/B argument turns tragic. Rated T. Apologies for duplicate first lines...AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

"Were you contemplating a life with this guy Bones

"Were you contemplating a life with this guy Bones? A guy you only met a few months ago, I should add," Booth said, as they stood at the cash register. "Are your views actually changing where marriage is concerned?" Brennan glared at Booth. He could tell he'd hit a nerve and part of him wished he'd have just stayed out of it, but part of him was enjoying the spar with Brennan.

"You know what, Booth. All of this is none of your business!" Brennan stalked out of the diner with Booth in hot pursuit.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I shouldn't have told Paul any of that," he said. Brennan was walking away, but stopped when he apologized. Part of her wished she could believe it. But she knew, _knew_, that Booth would continue bringing up her personal life whenever he felt it was necessary. And she couldn't stand for that anymore. He couldn't use her.

"Yea, you're right, Booth. And you know what. I've been forgiving in the past when you've told stuff about me, personal stuff, to other people. Like when you told Cam I was a foster child or you convinced the DA to bring up my parents in order to gain a conviction. But this," she held her arms out. "I can't forgive."

Brennan started to cross the busy street but Booth grabbed her forearm. Turning her to face him, his eyes pleaded with her. "Please, Temperance. Don't." he whispered.

Still angry, still fuming, she glared up at him, ignoring the pain in his eyes. Ignoring what her words would mean to them in the end. "I mean it, Agent Booth. I never want to see you again." She jerked her arm out of his grasp and stepped off the curb.

--

_The previous evening…_

Agent Booth and Agent Paul Shepard sat in the Alcove, a bar frequented by people on the wrong side of the law. It was a hole in the wall, situated in a back alley and fights broke out there often. Booth spied two guys sparring over a pool game. He fingered his badge, thinking it wouldn't be long and he'd have to use it to quiet the growing argument. Sighing, he was glad to see the two men finally take it outside. After all, he and Paul were waiting on a snitch.

"How're things going between you and Bones," Booth asked nonchalantly. He'd been the one that introduced the two and had since been given credit for them becoming an item. Paul had been enamored with Bones ever since they'd met. Booth did not like being responsible for that.

"Things are great, Booth. She's definitely the total package. Brains, beauty, everything I've ever wanted in a woman," Paul said, taking a swig of his beer. Booth scanned the bar again; making sure their guy hadn't arrived. Then he stole a glance at Paul. Paul's eyes always lit up when he talked about Bones. It irritated Booth to no end. And it didn't help matters much, either, that Paul wondered _out loud_ how Booth had let such a great woman get away. _There's a line_, Booth had told him. One he'd wanted to cross many times, but didn't. There would just be too much at stake, he'd reasoned.

"So, I guess you two haven't had _the talk_ yet," Booth commented without thinking, as he motioned for another beer.

"What talk?" Paul asked, curious. Booth froze. He had said that out loud? Bones was going to kill him.

"What?" he asked, feigning confusion. "Oh, nothing." Booth took a quick glance around the bar again. "Just don't propose marriage or talk about wanting kids. Those are the two subjects what will mean certain death to your relationship." Why was he suddenly helping Paul out? He mentally kicked himself.

"Why, Booth?" Paul asked, a little panic rising in his voice. Booth waved his hand in the air.

"Nothing, Paul. Don't worry about it," Booth said, trying to salvage the conversation. He sure had a way of sticking his foot in his mouth sometimes. But how could he expect Paul to forget that bit of information? And how could he expect Paul not to mention it to Bones. Oh, he would be in trouble all right! And she still had that big gun too.

"Seriously, Booth. If you have some information that I need to be made aware of…" Booth interrupted him.

"Again, it's nothing, Paul. It's Bones' call if she wants to talk to you about that or not." Booth's foot was down his throat now. He thought about saving Bones the trouble and just shooting himself when he saw their snitch walk in. "Look," he pointed. "There's our guy."

--

Booth ran to Bones and dropped to his knees beside her. The driver of the car was already exiting her vehicle when Booth shouted at her to call 9-1-1. Bones was conscious, but she was breathing short, raspy breaths. He knew not to move her, so he tried to talk to her. She hadn't even seen the car, didn't look before attempting to cross. It was all his fault. He had goaded her into becoming so angry with him that it clouded her judgment.

"Oh God Bones I'm…" he couldn't speak over the large lump that had implanted itself in his throat. His eyes burned with unshed tears and he stroked her hair, careful not to move her head in any way. He wiped at the blood that was running down the side of her face with his hand. He bent down over her saying sorry, over and over again, with tears falling down his cheeks onto her face. She mumbled something to Booth, and then lost consciousness. Booth felt excruciating sadness as he heard the sirens in the distance.

Since the paramedics were still attempting CPR when they left, Booth was forced to drive his SUV to the hospital. On his way there, he called Russ, Max, and Angela. He retold the story three times, with each time, the dread building. How would he face the people who loved Brennan the most after what he'd done? _Like a man_, he told himself. He would not bow out of his responsibility for the accident.

When he arrived, he was ushered into the waiting room. A couple of people already waited, panic written on their faces as they worried over their family members. Booth imagined he wore the same panicked expression. A few minutes later, Russ, Max, Angela, Hodgins, and Cam arrived and Booth had to retell the story yet again. Guilt beyond anything he ever felt weighed heavily on his heart and he noticed the disbelief and anger written on Russ' face. Russ walked over and got in Booth's face, beginning to say something, when the doctor came in. Russ and Max followed the doctor down the hall.

"I can't believe this is happening," Angela said, mostly to Hodgins. "What were you two arguing about Booth? What would have made her so upset that she just forgot to look both ways? That's not like her." He didn't reply.

"Booth?" Cam asked, and he didn't reply to her either. He couldn't tell them why. Because telling them wouldn't bring Brennan out of the coma…wouldn't make her well. It served no purpose. He closed his eyes, realizing he was thinking like Bones.

Russ and Max walked back inside the waiting room, their faces wet with tears.

"It doesn't look good," Max said. Booth looked from Max to Russ, noticing the anger that flickered in his eyes. Within seconds, Russ was on top of Booth, desperately throwing punches and screaming obscenities. Booth didn't fight back, he took every blow. He deserved it. Finally, Hodgins and a security guard were able to get Russ off Booth.

"It's your fault, Booth, and yours alone! I don't ever want you near my sister again!" Russ yelled, still being contained by Hodgins and the guard. "Never. Don't come back!" Booth, beaten and bruised, mouthed his apology and rushed out. Russ collapsed into a chair as Max relayed the news to the remaining squints. Brennan had a broken arm, leg, and several ribs. She also had severe cuts and scratches on her body and head. She had a concussion and had been taken into emergency surgery for internal bleeding. Everyone was listening to Max's recount, except for Angela. She still stared down the hall where Booth had run. She knew that they didn't know how Booth really felt for Brennan and she felt immediate sorrow for him. If his Bones died, Booth would not be able to go on living.

--

"_Where am I?" Brennan asked, as she walked. Everywhere she looked, there was fog. The soft voice of a woman answered as the fog started to dissipate._

"_You're in Heaven," she whispered. _

"_There is no Heaven," Brennan answered and received a laugh in response. "I must be having a dream." Brennan watched as the woman came into view. She was radiant, auburn hair billowing in the soft breeze. She wore only a white robe. Her lips were as red as an apple and her eyes were as blue as the sea. Brennan choked back a sob as she realized the source of the voice. Her mother._

"_Mom," she said, running to her. Her mom embraced her, quieting the sobs that had erupted. "What's happening?"_

"_Joy, you are in Heaven, your version of Heaven." Brennan watched as the fog thinned and the lab came into view. _

"_Am I dead?" Brennan asked, and her mother shook her head._

"_No, Joy, you aren't," she replied. "I'm here to help you." At Brennan's confused look, she smiled and then looked away. "Who is this man?" Brennan looked in the direction of her mother's gaze and saw him. Booth. In the suit he'd been wearing when she'd had her accident. Blood was smeared on his now-wrinkled shirt. Her blood. Brennan tried to summon the anger she'd felt, but failed to do so. All she felt was sorrow. She watched as Booth walked around the platform, still engulfed by a thin fog. His face was dirty and wet; his expression constricted with sorrow. He passed around the platform twice before slowly walking to her office. She watched as he softly ran his hand over her keyboard, desk, and the board where'd she put the notes on her latest book. She heard his sobs, gut-wrenching and full of grief. She saw his body shake as he made his way to her couch, falling onto it. Then the fog thickened to where she couldn't see him anymore._

"_Booth," she cried, but he couldn't hear her. Brennan turned to the woman but she was gone. "What's happening? Mom? MOM!"_

--

The doctor was bringing Max and Russ back to see Temperance when she flat-lined. The nurse ushered them out to the hallway while they tried to revive her. Minutes felt like hours. Max held his son as they prayed. Finally, the doctor came out, his brow shiny with sweat. He nodded and let them inside the room. They weren't prepared for how she looked. A thick, white bandage was wrapped around her face. Her face was swollen from the laceration to the side of her head. Her eyes were black. Her arm and leg were in a cast. Various scratches could be seen on the exposed parts of her arms and legs. Max slowly walked up and barely touched her face and broke down. Russ came over and slipped his arm around his father. The doctor walked to the other side of the bed.

"According to the paramedics, Temperance was conscious at the scene briefly but hasn't regained consciousness since. She's received twelve stitches in her head. She has a small crack in her skull. We're monitoring her to make sure she doesn't develop any swelling of the brain. The only good thing right now is she's breathing on her own." Max looked from his daughter to the doctor.

"Will she make it? Will she wake up?" The doctor's eyes were veiled.

"Only time will tell Mr. Kenan. One thing's for sure, she's getting the best care available. We'll do everything we can," the doctor replied and left.

"Temperance, its dad," Max whispered, leaning down. "Russ and I are here, as are all your friends. You're going to be just fine." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he kissed her softly on her head. Russ pulled a chair up for Max and then one for himself and they kept vigil.

--


	2. Chapter 2

"Booth

"Booth?" Angela called out, while walking around the platform. She'd noticed his SUV outside so she figured he was here. She heard a noise coming from Brennan's office and ran.

"Booth," she said again, finding him curled up on the couch, Jasper the pig in his hand. His face was wet with sweat. His eyes were closed, one blackened from the fight with Russ earlier. She was about to leave, thinking he was asleep, when he spoke.

"How is she Angela?" he said, voice raspy. "Did she wake up?" He sat up, the pig still firmly in his grasp, and looked up at her. She sat on the edge of the couch.

"No, I'm sorry, Booth. She's not awake," Angela said. Booth nodded.

"I guess I should go," Booth said, standing up. "I shouldn't be here." He looked around the room, so full of memories. His heart fell and he was afraid he'd lose the smidge of control he had summoned. Angela got up, but he walked passed her.

"Booth," she called after him, but it was too late. He was already gone. She walked to the steps of the platform and sat down. Suddenly, the realization of all that was happening hit her and she broke down. Hodgins found her wailing moments later. He tried comforting her but she couldn't be comforted. Her best friend in the whole world was dying.

Two nights later, Booth sat in his black SUV, casing the hospital parking area. He saw no cars matching any of the squints, but noticed that Max's car hadn't left since he came two days prior. Summoning courage only an FBI man could, he opened the door and got out. Quickly, he walked into the hospital. He inquired about Brennan's room number and ran up the steps, taking them two at a time, towards ICU.

Once he'd reached the room, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. What would happen if he walked in? All he wanted to do was see Bones. Make sure she was okay. Then he could go. The door opened, and Max stepped out. He saw Booth and nodded.

"I'm sorry about Russ," Max said, not meeting Booth's eyes. "He's just upset."

"How is she?" Booth asked, feeling the lump in his throat grow. Max looked at Booth. Sorrow was apparent in his eyes.

"Not good. She has several injuries and was taken into surgery again to stop a bleed. They've given her so many transfusions and still she's not awake," Max replied, leaning up against the wall beside Booth. "Russ and I talk to her all the time. But her brain activity is slowing. The doctors aren't optimistic." Booth felt his eyes burn with unshed tears, felt his heart ache with the guilt he felt.

"I'm so sorry," Booth said, looking at the older man. "I never meant for this…" Max shushed him.

"I don't blame you Agent Booth. It was an accident," Max said, putting his hands on the shoulders of the agent. "You've got to forgive yourself. Tempe would want that." A tear slid down Max's face and he pulled Booth in for a hug. Max's kind words ate at Booth, dissolving some of the guilt he felt. But there was no way Booth could forgive himself for what he'd done, or rather, what he hadn't done, to protect Bones. Max finally ended the hug and smiled at Booth. He'd often thought to himself what a wonderful son-in-law Booth would've made. He sighed and stepped back.

"Let me see if I can get Russ out and then you can go in to see her. I'm sorry, but Russ hasn't changed his opinion of you since you two last spoke," Max said, and Booth nodded. Within a few moments, he saw Max and Russ walk out. Max looked back at Booth and nodded his permission. Bracing himself for the worst, he opened the door.

"Oh Temperance…" he whispered as he sidled up to the bed. He sat down in the chair closest to the bed, still warm from being previously occupied. He grabbed her uninjured hand and held it, stroking it with his free hand. Overcome, he laid his head on her hand and cried. "I'm so sorry this happened…I'm so sorry for getting involved…" The doctor walked in and watched, unnoticed by Booth. He didn't watch the man grieve for his lost love, he watched her brain activity quicken. Quietly, he slipped out as Booth continued to cry.

"I love you Temperance. I love who you are. I love your quirky ways and your good heart. I love how you interact with children. I love how you sometimes don't know what things mean. I love all of you. And I had to tell you, Temperance. I had to make sure you knew."

"Where's the father?" the doctor asked a nurse at the station. She motioned down the hall and the doctor found him in the waiting area. Max saw the seriousness of his expression and jumped up.

"You've got to come with me," he urged, running back down the hall. Bursting through the door, he startled Booth, who jumped up. Russ stormed in and got in Booth's face before Max could pull him aside. Anger and resentment flashed in Russ' eyes and Booth understood it was time to make his exit. Nodding his thanks to Max, he left.

"Dad, what was he doing here?" Russ asked, but the doctor interrupted Max's reply.

"Look," he said, pointing to the monitor. "When I walked in earlier, that man was talking to her and she was responding. Or rather, her brain wave function improved dramatically. Was that her husband?" Max shook his head and Russ looked at the doctor in amazement. Before Max could speak, Russ interjected.

"That MAN is not my sister's husband, boyfriend or lover. But he IS the reason she is injured, in a coma, and dying," Russ said. Max put himself in between the doctor and his son.

"Is this good news?" Max asked; the doctor nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank God," Max replied and went to his daughter's bedside. It was going to get better now, he could feel it.

--

"_Mom?" Brennan called, feeling like she'd been walking forever in the fog. "Mom, are you there?" Brennan felt a hand on her shoulder and abruptly turned. Booth stood in front of her, still wearing the suit, his shirt still blood-stained. This time, she had no trouble summoning the anger._

"_What are YOU doing here," she yelled. But he didn't reply. He just gazed at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Tell me Booth. Was it worth it? Was it worth getting involved in my life?" Booth shook his head and looked at his feet. "TALK TO ME!" Brennan was screaming, inches from Booth's face._

"_I love you Bones," he said simply. And then he vanished._

"_I'm not finished talking to you, Booth. BOOTH!"_

The effect Booth's visit had on Brennan's brain function were, sadly, temporary. By the end of a week, she was declining again, and the doctors were beginning to lose hope. Russ and Max never left Brennan's bedside, hoping against hope that she'd regain consciousness. But the doctors were less and less optimistic each time they came in. Patting his son on the arm, Max got up and went to find the chapel.

Inside, he saw Agent Booth sitting in the front pew. His head was down and he was praying. Max walked quietly up the short aisle and sat down beside him. Booth turned his head and looked at him. Max appeared exhausted. The bags under his eyes could rival his own. His hair was disheveled and he had a week's worth of stubble growth. Booth knew about Brennan's condition, as he was kept up to speed by Angela, who called or came by everyday. That's why he was in the chapel. Praying. They sat there for a while in silence. Finally, Max spoke.

"She's going to be okay," he said, looking at Booth. He noticed the agent looked as though he'd lost ten pounds. Grief was clearly etched on his face. "You know, whether she's here with us, or not, she's going to be okay."

--

_Back in the lab, the fog thinned again and Brennan could see her mother. She was dressed differently this time, in jeans and a tee. And she wore the dolphin belt buckle her father had had made. _

"_Joy. Come sit with me," she said, and Brennan joined her on the steps of the platform. "That guy, Seeley? He seems to be such a nice man, Joy. And he cares a lot for you." Brennan looked at her shoes. "Don't let him down, Joy. Don't leave him." Brennan looked at her mother, confused._

"_Am I dying?" Brennan asked, and her mother nodded. "You'll be gone within a few minutes unless you fight for him, Joy. Fight for him!"_

Max and Russ watched in horror as the heart monitor flat-lined.

"_You've got to fight Joy!"_

The doctors and nurses ran in, pushing Max and Russ to the side as they readied the crash cart.

Everything appeared to be going in slow motion. The doctors tried for several minutes to revive her. _Let's call it_, someone barked.

"_Joy, this is it. Do it for Booth! He loves you!! If you don't fight now, you won't have a chance to experience that love."_

The doctor looked empathetically at Max and Russ, who broke down in each other's arms. He looked at the clock on the wall and started to call time of death when…beep-beep-beep. The heart monitor came to life. The pulse was slow and faint at first, but with every beat of her heart, it got stronger. The room erupted in cheers. Doctors slapped each other on the back. High-fives were given.

"_You did it, Joy. Now, I must leave you. _

"_But…wait."_

_I'm always in your heart. I love you…" _

Brennan gasped and her eyes flew open. Max and Russ were by her side immediately.

"We thought we lost you," her father was saying. He kissed her on her forehead. Russ just looked at her and cried; a big smile on his face.

"B…" she strained to get the name out.

"What is it honey? Do you need some water? Russ, get that pitcher and pour her some water," Max ordered. Brennan slowly shook her head as much as she was able.

"Wh…Whh…Where's Booth?"


	3. Chapter 3

Booth was sleeping, his face against the pane of the car window, when he heard his cell phone come to life

Booth was sleeping, his face against the pane of the car window, when he heard his cell phone come to life. Quickly, he answered. "Booth." He jumped out of the SUV and ran into the hospital. He dashed up the stairs to the fifth floor and burst into her room. Russ didn't attempt to jump on him, but he didn't notice. All he saw was Bones…_his_ Bones…sitting up in bed, a wry smile on her lips. Max motioned for Russ to join him and they left.

"Bones," he started, but the words left him. He slowly walked towards the side of the bed, not taking his eyes off her. Pulling a chair up, he sat down, taking her hand in his. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and broke down. She wriggled free of his hand, put a finger under his chin and tilted it to face her. Tears stained his face, his beautiful face. Her mom was right. He did love her. And she loved him. More than anything in the world.

"I forgive you," Brennan whispered. "When you love someone the way I love you…" Hope shone in Booth's eyes as he rose from the chair. Softly, he cupped her battered face in his hands and kissed her softly. Then he took her carefully in his arms and held her. She closed her eyes and saw her mother's face, smiling proudly. _Thank you_, she whispered. _Thank you._

The End


End file.
